1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control valves. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a control valve having a motor drive and a manual drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known control valves which besides a motor actuator acting upon the valve stem of the valve in an axial direction, have in addition, a hand, or manual, actuator that is arranged laterally to the support studs of the valve motor actuator. In the known devices the manual actuator is attached to a pair of valve motor support studs and extends at a right angle to a plane defined by the studs. Thus, in the known device the space is limited in which further devices, e.g., position controllers, position indicators etc., may be arranged on the control valve.